


Saki and Makio try Wedding Planning

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, a sequel to another story i wrote, again borderline crack but there is a story and i try to stay in character, cafe parade, good cafepara times, its nine chapters but its worth it i promise, kamiya is still a big dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: Yukihiro wants to take the next step in his and Soichiro's relationship, but once again finds he's not too sure how to go about it. Luckily his friends from the Cafe, and even from the production studio, get involved once again!





	Saki and Makio try Wedding Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You probably clicked here because you like kamishino, and in that case I have great news. If you don't know I wrote a prequel to this called "Saki and Makio try Matchmaking," and it's not vital to this story I just recommend you check it out!!!
> 
> That being said I am in college right now and times are busy. I'll try to update as frequently as I can, but I do apologize in advanced if there are big gaps between uploads. I'll try to avoid that as much as possible though so please enjoy thank u stan legends stan cafe parade

Yukihiro stood alone in the kitchen, looking at the cake he had made. 

It had been a long time since he made Soichiro anything, which was a bit sad considering he had been his boyfriend for a while now. What he had in front of him would surely make up for that though; if all went according to plan.

A square cake covered in white frosting with the words “Will you marry me?” Piped in thin black frosting. He wasn’t even planning on giving it to him tonight, considering he didn’t even have the ring, but after planning it out in his head for so long, he needed to make sure it looked right.

As he looked at it, he thought it was fine. Simple, but sweet, and fitting for a baker. He could see it now; Soichiro would walk into Yukihiro’s apartment, which they practically shared at this point (something else they need to figure out), and once he noticed the cake sitting at the center of the table, he would get on one knee, and-

Yukihiro cut that train of thought off, embarrassed. He had never really been the romantic type despite his gentleman demeanor, and he was worried to death that he was being too cliche or otherwise.

“You’re fine, Yukihiro,” he sighed, talking to himself, “If it’s Shinonome, he’ll probably be fine with anything, right?” He looked at the cake again, “Maybe...At any rate, I can’t just leave this here, can I?” He chuckled, picking up the cake to put it somewhere safe.

Almost as soon as he picked it up, he heard the door open. ‘No,’ he thought to himself, trying not to do something impulsive and stupid. Unfortunately for Yukihiro, “impulsive and stupid” is his middle name, and seemingly on their own accord his arms hurled the cake directly at the wall, icing splattering everywhere.

He turns to the door, Saki, Makio, and Asselin are stood there, all horrified. Even Asselin looked dumbfounded, everyone’s eyes were focused on the cake before they looked at Yukihiro. Makio could hardly stand to look, turning to Saki and hugging him for comfort.

“K-Kamiya…?” Saki said, patting a sobbing Makio’s back, “What...Whatcha doing in here?”

“I…” Yukihiro was also looking at the messied wall and destroyed cake before looking at his three absolutely dumbfounded employees, “I used the wrong flavoring for that cake, and I couldn’t just serve it like that!”

“Let me get this straight,” Saki said, “Right there, next to where you were working, is a trash can.”

Yukihiro looked at it , grinning widely, “Yeah, that sure is a trash can.”

“So instead of throwing it away because you used the wrong flavoring, you chucked a whole cake at the wall?”

“I…” He quickly started walking to where the three stood and closed the door behind them, “Okay, I have a bit of a problem.”

“That much was obvious…” Saki sighed.

“KAMIYA,” Asselin exclaimed, getting everyone’s attention, “The last instance in which your social graces were so indecorous was when thou had an arcane avowal of abstruse piety for your familiar compatriot…” He said thoughtfully, “Could it be, one mortal is perhaps experiencing convictions of...tribulation in the affinity between himself and his one most loved?”

Makio looked up at Yukihiro, wiping tears from his eyes, “The last time you did this it was because you liked Soichiro, but now that you’re together, what could that cake have been trying to tell him…”

“That’s what I was going to tell you,” Yukihiro said, “It’s nothing bad, in fact it’s really great! But it’s hard to say, I guess…”

“What are you, gonna ask for his hand in marriage?” Saki chuckled, before noticing Yukihiro go wide-eyed and pale, “Oh my gosh, really!?”

“Well, yes…” Kamiya said, cracking a small smile, “After a lot of thinking, I think we’re ready for this step in our relationship.”

“Wow!” Makio said, suddenly cheerful, “Marrying someone like Soichiro...Your wedding’s gonna have the best cake!”

“Well I’m not gonna make him do it,” Yukihiro chuckled, “I imagine he’ll already be stressing enough...if he says yes, that is…”

“I’m sure he will~” Saki mused, “You guys are, like, really, really in love, right? You two would make a great married couple!”

“Thank you, Saki.” He smiled, going to a closet to grab a towel, “I just wonder how I should ask him… I mean obviously I’d get on one knee, but should it just be in the apartment? His favorite restaurant? Mexico!?”

“Kamiya, you’re overthinking it!” Saki said, “Why don’t we talk calmly about this without going off on any tangents, and figure out where you should propose!”

“Are you sure you’d be okay with that?” Yukihiro asked, scraping icing off of the wall, “I would hate to waste your time…”

“No biggie!” Makio said, “Of course we wanna help you out. You too, right Asselin?”

When Makio looked behind him at Asselin, he noticed he was dramatically backing towards the door. He covered his eyepatch, looking frantic, “Apologies, I must be going!” He yelled, running out the door. 

“You could have just said no…” Makio sighed, turning back to Yukihiro, “Well, I guess that just leaves us!”

“I suppose it does,” Yukihiro said, wiping off the last of the frosting, “I promise, I’ll make it worth your time!”

“Great!” Saki said, “Maybe just stop trying to make him sweets, I don’t think he’d appreciate it if he knew you just threw a whole cake at our wall…”

“Don’t remind me…” Makio groaned.

“Why don’t we discuss it later today?” Kamiya suggested, “I guess I really could use some more ideas, and I’d be nice if you guys were also involved!”

With that they planned their lunch break to be at a different cafe right next to a Japanese sweets shop, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we have it folks, they're getting married now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I had so much fun writing the last one, cafe parade is probably the most fun group of people in the world so


End file.
